The Parents of Obi-Wan
by SmartmouthJedi19
Summary: Does anyone know exactly who or what Obi-wan's parents are. As it turns out not even the Jedi are sure. Obi-wan wants answers but when he finds them he's not sure what to think anymore. Please R&R this is my first story so please be nice. i dont own star wars but i wish i did.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Please R&R**

Past: 850 years before the clone wars

Yoda

I was walking out of the Jedi temple looking for my best friends. A Jedi know as Max Kenobi.

"Hay, there Yoda." Max said to me from his perch on the stone railing, putting his book away.

"Max good to see you again it is."

"It's good to see you too, Yoda."

"Come the Jedi conceal wishes to see us."

"What for? I swear I haven't done anything this week." The twenty-three year old Jedi said.

"Not in trouble you are in for once Max. They may give a mission to you."

"You promise they won't yell at me for what happened to landing bay 18."

"No. Happen what to landing bay 18 what did?"

"You know we are late to that meeting I bet. We better get going huh?"he said and started to walk back into the temple.

"Max happen what to landing bay 18 what did?" I yelled as I ran after him.

"Max you will be going to Naboo in the outer rim with Jedi Fresc to investigate some mystery deaths. As for you Jedi Yoda you have been chosen to by grand Master Chew to be the next grand master."

"Horned I am." I told Master Chew.

"Your training with me will start next week Yoda. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Chew."

"Umm masters when will Frisc and I be sent on our mission?" Max asked.

"In three days, Max. You two are excused. Oh and Max don't let what happen on landing bay 18 happen again."

Yes Masters I'll try." Max said as we walked out.

Max happen to landing bay 18 do want to know I?"

"No you don't Yoda." He said to me with a smile.

"Worry I must for you, why I do not know."

"I know why you worry for me. It's because we have been friends scene we were babies."

"Thinking that mistake it was."

"Why would you be so hurtful Yoda? I thought our friendship was more important to you. I guess I was wrong."

"Full of it you are Max."

"Yeah, I know I am." Max said with a smirk that made me laugh.

"Go now Max and tell Fresc your two's mission you will. Then grow-up you will hopeful."

"Oh you're not even the grand Jedi master and you're already telling me what to do." He said jokingly and walked away.

One in haft week later

Jedi Fresc's body was found almost unrecognizable three days ago and Max's was never found.

"Yoda are you all right? I know you and Max were close." Shelly asks.

"Jedi not allowed attachments. Join the force we all do one day." I said sadly and walked out of the room. They all and I knew I wouldn't have any real closer until we found his body.


	2. Chapter 2

During the clone wars, three days before the 850 anniversary of Max Kenobi's supposed death.

Present

Yoda

"Good job on completing your mission Jedi Skywalker and Jedi Kenobi." Master Windu said to the hologram images.

"Thank you Master Windu we will be back in three days to give a full report on our mission." Obi-wan said and then the hologram disappeared.

"Meeting dismissed it is." I told everyone.

"Master Yoda are you alright?" Windu asked.

"Why you ask master Windu?"

"You just seem a little distracted. Is it the war?"

"No, being sad nothing has to do with the war."

"If I may ask then what is it?"

"An old friend died 850 years ago in three days time."

"Master Yoda that seems to be a long time to mourn over some one. As Jedi Grand Master you should know that."

"Not him being dead is what saddens me. Human he was, be dead by now anyway."

"Ok, then why are you sad if he would have been dead anyway by now?"

"Never found his body was." I said and walked out of the room.

Three days later.

As Obi-wan and Anakin gave their report I only half lessoned to them. The other haft of my mind was in the past thinking of what Max did to landing bay 18.

"Thank you for your report Kenobi, Skywalker. Anything to add master Yoda?" Windu said.

"No Anakin, Max good job your mission was."

"Umm master Yoda, its Obi-wan not Max where did you get that from?" Anakin asks.

"Sorry I am Obi-wan relative of yours death was 850 years ago. Max his name was." I apologized.

"I'm sorry master Yoda were you two close?" Anakin asked sincerely.

"Best friend he was. Thank you Anakin for not think wrong to still feeling sorrow for losing him."

After this was said the meeting was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin

"Anakin what are you doing?" Obi-wan asked me.

"I just want to look up this Max Kenobi master. I mean he is a relative of yours wouldn't you be curious about him too."

"Very well Anakin. Look him up."

I typed in the name and some info of Max Kenobi showed on the screen along with a small article on his death.

Name: Max Kenobi

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Way of Death: Unknown

Time of Death: Unknown

Place of death: Naboo

Age of Death: 23

Condition of Body: Never Found

_Jedi Andrew Fresc's body was found in shreds on Naboo when he and another Jedi ( Jedi Max Kenobi) where on a mission to discover what was killing the beings of this planet. All this reporter has to say is whatever killed Jedi Fresc seemed to have also kill Jedi Kenobi in a most painful faction._

"Master look at this, it says that no one ever found out what killed him."

"How could they not know that after all this time?" Obi-wan asked and then read the sort article.

"Master here's a picture of him would you like to see it?"

"Why not, no harm will come of it."

After Obi-wan said this I open the picture and saw a face that was almost exactly like Obi-wan's face. The biggest differences was that Max had long black hair down his back tied at the nap of his neck and had no beard. The hair was probable the only differences and that was very scary. At the bottom of this page was a small video icon button.

"I wonder what you will do?" I asked then pushed it.

A new screen showed up and showed a landing bay with what looked like a much younger master Yoda talking to Max. To both of our suspire Yoda was laughing and joking with Max in the video.

"_Come back soon Max. You may not like if again something happens to landing bay 18 in your absents." Yoda said jokingly._

"_You're real funny Yoda. You better watch your back when I get back."_

"_Oh what do will you?"_

"_I'm not going to tell you because then you will know and what fun will that be." _

"_I already have a plain for you Max, for what you did on Nal Hutta pay back it will be." _

"_Oh and what will that be?" _

"_Age slower I do then you. In sixty years time old you become and confused. Get you then I will."_

"_That's if stupid head will live that long." A third Jedi said._

"_So much truth you have Andrew." Yoda said back with a chuckle._

"_You two are real funny. Come on Andrew we have to get going. See you later Yoda." Max said then he and Andrew took off in their ship._

"Wow, who knew Yoda had a scène of humor at one point in time." I said to Obi-wan.

"Had that way about him Max did. Always happier around him everyone was." Master Yoda said from behind making both of us jump.

"Are you mad that we went and looked him up Master?" I asked.

"Not mad. Curies you were nothing more." 


	4. Chapter 4

Past: 32 years before the clone wars

A young women walks up to the Jedi temple, she's holding a small, beautiful baby boy, along with a basket and several white blankets. She force opens the doors without even the use of a hand jester and puts the basket at the bottom of the steps that leads to the upper levels.

As she placed the baby in the basket he starts to cry almost like he knows what his mother is doing.

"Shush, quiet down my little one. I know you don't understand why I and your father are doing this but it will all turn out for the best. You are destined for greatness my son." The women said.

As she placed the baby in the basket she wrapped him in his blue blanket put a small note in it along with a locket that had pictures of both of the baby's parents that was magically sealed.

The baby looked up at his mother and started reaching for her.

Though tears she sang him one last lullaby that was also the baby's destining.

_Go to sleep my little Jedi_

_One day you will be big and strong_

_Train by the Jedi who didn't realize_

_He wanted you until after _

_Your first mission together_

_The true master of the chosen one_

_You will be my precious little Obi-wan_

She gave him one last kiss and walked out of the temple leaving her sleeping baby th_ere _to be raised by the Jedi.

The next day the Jedi find a baby in a basket fast asleep in the main interest hall.

"Where did this youngling come from?" One of the masters ask.

"Well you see master when a man and a women love each other very much…" The Jedi's padawan started.

"I know that part Mace but how did this baby get here."

"Oh that; I do not know, Master." Mace said back.

"The mother brought him. Knowing special he will be." Master Yoda said.

"How do you know that master Yoda? Did the Force tell you?"

"No, note she left she did." Master Yoda then pasted the note around that gave the baby's name along with a small request.

_Dear Jedi_

_My name is Alexia and this is my son Obi-wan. He is destined for greatness which of I cannot tell you. Please take care of him and show him love. He will never betray you if you do the second one._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Alexia Kenobi_

"Ok this is interesting don't you think master Yoda?" Mace's master asked.

"Strange yes, take him to nursery we will force sanative he is."


	5. Chapter 5

In a small house in the under levels of Corasant

Alexia Kenobi

"Alexia I'm home." I heard my loving husband, for the last 575 years, yell to me. "What are you looking at?"

I'm looking into the crystal ball at our son. He's talking to Yoda right now. You two are friends still right, Max?"

"For me yes, for him I died a tragic death 850 years ago today and hope to keep it that way."

"Oh yeah today's the day that you were bitten?" then added "Max he's your friend you should clear the air with him." I said to him.

"I know I should I just don't know how. Speaking of Yoda you said he was talking to Obi."

"Max he is a grown man technically, and you should stop calling him that."

"I know but it's always hard to let go."

"Oh and how many children have you had and with which women because we have only had Obi-wan."

"You are so funny and you should know that you are the only women I have ever noticed in all my 850 years of this life." He said and then walked up to me and started to kiss my neck. I could feel his fangs on my neck but was never afraid of them. Max was known in our world for two things and one of them was his self control.

"Shall we continue our conversion in the bedroom, Love?" he ask me.

"And what conversion is that?"

"The one we just started here." He then carried me bridle stile to our bed room.


End file.
